User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 2
'INTRO' Welcome back everyone, to this very second episode of TGDG: All-Stars! I hope you all are ok, cause things are about to get tasty..... ;) 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 2 - "BON APPETIT!"' YES! It's your first ever coach design challenge for this cycle! How cool is THAT? :D Guys, I'm excited to say that your song is......... "Bon Appetit" by Katy Perry ft. Migos! It's a song I've really loved, so don't let me down - no pressure. Your design concept is fruit! Each ALL-STAR will be assigned to a fruit. The fruit I picked was actually picked via a randomizer and so did your assignements. Now, an important part of the competition. JDisbae, you won last episode and I said there would be an advantaga for the winner. Well, your advantage is that you can change your fruit assignement to anyone else's. If you think yours is hard, or it just doesn't inspire you, just comment whose assignement you want. That person will then get your assignement as theirs and you'll get their assignement as yours. ( JDisbae picks Watermelon so JD123456 now is automatically assigned to Raspberry ) Here are the fruit : Fig - YoSoyAri . Watermelon - JDisbae . Kumquat - JohnJD1302 . Raspberry - JD123456 Grapes - Queen of Snakes . Banana - HeypplsOfficial . Honeydew Melon - Matusmati Avocado - SonGotan25 . Plum - Bunnylove14 . Star Fruit - JustVladik4Kides Dragonfruit - MikeyRocks33 . Pineapple - ChristinaGrimmieLove Your designs will HAVE to have the following characteristics: 1. It has to be a solo dance 2. You'll have to include your fruit's color scheme. SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' BUNNYLOVE14_TGDGAllSAvatar.png HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JD123456_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSAvatar.png QUEENOFSNAKES_TGDGAllSAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSAvatar.png XINAGRIMMIELOVE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png YOSOYARI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) Bunnylove14 (4) HeypplsOfficial (15) JD123456 (3) JDisbae (12) JohnJD1302 (17) JustVladik4Kides (11) Matusmati (4) MikeyRocks33 (6) Queen of Snakes (2) SonGotan25 (4) XinaGrimmieLove (5) YoSoyAri (2) . You have 2 days again. Well, if not all of you ( or at least 11/12 ) submit in time, I will wait more. Try to submit within the deadline though. Thanks :) . AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT:.... 'THE CREATIONS' ' tgdgcreationYoSoyAriAS.png|'YoSoyAri''' AvocadoBonAppetitTGDGAllS.png|'SonGotan25' bon appetit banana.png|'HeypplsOfficial' bonapetitbeibe.png|'Matusmati' BonAppetit_Cover_Generic.png|'JustVladik4Kides' IMG_20170607_020449_684.jpg|'XinaGrimmieLove' IMG_20170607_191022.jpg|'JohnJD1302' MikeyRocks33TGDGS4EP2.png|'MikeyRocks33' qos tgdg ep 2.png|'Queen of Snakes' sadplum.png|'Bunnylove14' Screen Shot 2017-06-07 at 9.06.32 pm.png|'JD123456' watermelonhenny.png|'JDisbae' ' 'THE JUDGING' Hello everyone! This will be the first judging this cycle that will be emotionally hard for you but for me too. This time there WILL be an elimination so I wish to all of you the bestest of luck. 'First up, YoSoyAri.' I like how your coach is simple and I think the way you used your colors was pretty interesting. Good job! 'SonGotan25.' Just like YoSoyAri's yours was simple yet interesting. I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't use the dark green of the avocado's skin cause it would give more variety. 'HeypplsOfficial.' Yours was TOO bananas! I mean, we wanted banana but that was too literal. 'Matusmati.' I liked it. The clothes were pretty fun and girly and the look was generally fresh ( pun intended )! I liked it! 'JustVladik4Kides.' I am kinda disappointed.... I didn't like it that you included so many other fruit and your creation seemed a little uninspired. Given a starfruit, your creation could have badazzled me! 'ChristinaGrimmieLove.' I liked it! I mean, I enjoy the fact that it's a 100% original design. It's weirdly fun and I like its elements! Good job! 'JohnJD1302.' I liked it cause you sent a 100% original design too. The fact that made me not rank it very high is that I didn't like the color combinations. I mean, orange with pink and blue is too much. It's just all over the place. 'MikeyRocks33.' Great! I enjoyed the high quality of the picture! I'd like it more if instead of purple there was a hot fuschia like the fruit. The fischia was in the hair but not on the clothes. Anyways, it seems like a pretty fun coach and I coach I'd enjoy dance with to Bon Appetit! 'Queen of Snakes.' I'm disappointed... I really am. I don't like the design at all. It's SO edgy that it falls off the cliff ( pun intended again ). I really didn't enjoy it. :( 'Bunnylove14.' I really liked how you combined the feeling with the color. Well, what I didn't like was the clothes. That dress would not go on a coach that dances to Bon Appetit. 'JD123456.' It was fun! I liked it! I liked that you designed a jolly waitress, having been assigned to raspberry. It needs more edge though. It's just a waitress. 'Last but not least, JDisbae.' The best design this time, by far. It's great! I really really liked it. The edge of the clothes, that really fits the song, the watermelon colors.... everything! Great job! . 'CALL-OUT' You heard the judging. Now it's time to call you out. One by one, from the highest score to the lowest. Good luck. First up.... . '''JohnJD1302.' Congrats. Your CH score was not the highest but your CV score was! You are the winner of this episode and You are safe. . JDisbae. You are safe. .''' '''HeypplsOfficial. You are safe. .''' '''Matusmati. You are safe. .''' '''MikeyRocks33. You are safe. .''' '''JustVladik4Kides. You are safe. .''' '''XinaGrimmieLove. You are safe. .''' '''SonGotan25. You are safe. .' '. Only 4 of you left.... . . Bunnylove14. You are safe. .' '. JD123456. You are safe. .' '. Queen of Snakes '''and YoSoyAri''', you are the bottom two. One of you will stay and one of you will sadly have to leave and be the first eliminated ALL-STAR. . Let the countdown begin. . . . . . The ALL-STAR that will stay is . . . . . . . . . YoSoyAri. '''You are safe. '''You may join the others. Queen of Snakes, '''You are eliminated. '''I'm sorry, but you had the lowest score. And I wanna say this: I feel very bad. I really didn't want you to leave so early and I do believe in you. Do your best to make your CV scores better and earn your place back to the comp since there will be a comeback moment. Good luck! BTW, please check your e-mail and reaply to the after-show interview. Have fun at the after-show party and give the interview of your life. Good luck. :) . . I now gotta end this episode. Stay tuned for Stanley's new upcoming after-show party to see the exclusive interview with the newly eliminated, Queen of Snakes. Have fun. :) ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts